La Última Voluntad De James Charlus Potter
by Mundo Matalobos
Summary: Severus sólo quería sufrir la pérdida de su amada Lily, sin embargo James Potter como siempre jodiendo su vida, e incluso despues de muerto seguía haciéndolo con demasiada fuerza. ¿En qué estába pensando ese hombre?


Todos en su tiempo tuvieron tanto el placer o la desgracia de conocer al auror presentable y sangre pura llamado James Potter.

Un hombre que durante su etapa de niñez y juventud se quedó prendado por una chica pelirroja de ojos Jade, ella era una bruja de sangre impura, conocida como nacida de muggles; Liliana Evans, hija menor de los muggles Evans, forjada en alguna parte poco concurrida de Londres.

Sinceramente se conoce mucho del auror Potter.

Pero muy pocos conocieron más a fondo al mago más popular de su generación junto a su amigo del alma Sirius Black, empero... Muy pocos (para no decir solo una persona) conocío al verdadero James Charlus Potter.

Para entender esto, es mejor retroceder un poco en el pasado.

—01 de septiembre del 1966—

Los niños y adolescentes que fueron admitidos por el Colegio de magia y hechicera, Hogwarts. Se encontraban en el Edén para ingresar a su primer año Escolar o incluso a su último ciclo educativo.

Un niño de once años delgado, cabello convertido en una maraña de color castaño oscuro y ojos castaños; camina con elegancia por el enorme pasillo del tren que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Ese niño recibe el nombre de James Potter, el único hijo (por ende) heredero de toda la fortuna Potter, inspecciona todo los vagones tratando de dar con uno que sea el foco de sus ideales...

Un sangre pura sólo merece lo mejor y él no era la excepción, o eso creyó hasta que todo cambió.

Pasando media hora y con el tren en marcha, James no encontraba aún ese vagón destinado a él, un futuro Slytherin o Gryffindor, así es; James Potter conocía del provenir de su madre y padre por lo que cualquier casa de las anteriormente mencionadas era una idea magnífica, no obstante su gran llegada se empezaba a ver empañada. La mayoría de los vagones eran ocupados o simplemente no le llamaban la atención.

Cansado y exasperado, el moreno decidió sentarse a descansar en el primer vagón libre que encontrara, después se encargaría de notificarle a sus padres como un estúpido tren de pacotilla se permitía faltarle el respeto a su sangre de esa manera tan indigna.

Al doblar a la izquierda encontró un vagón un tanto habitado y dos más, —un poco más en el fondo— estaban desocupados, suspirando con resentimiento (debido a que los ocupantes de los vagones eran mestizos o nacidos de muggles, algo indigno de su presencia). Sin ánimos a nada más que sentarse y llegar a su destino, James caminó hasta el vagón del fondo, sin embargo su cometido se irrumpió gracias a dos orbes verdes Jade que refugiaban de éxtasis para nada contenida.

Esos ojos grandes y flamantes, brillaban de entusiasmo, alegría, armonía, sobre todo de dicha; unos ojos que cautivaron su corazón inocente,de niño,pero duro de roder.

Por primera vez desde once años —edad que tenía— sintió un calor hogareño que lo hacía sentirse en casa, un sentimiento que sólo experimenta en su casa junto a sus padres y elfos.

Sin ser conciente de sus acciones poco aristrocatas, llegó directamente al vagón que era ocupado por una niña pelirroja de once años junto a un niño extremadamente flaco y poco grato de ver, de cabello con suavidad nula y negro como la misma noche.

A James ese chico no le agrado para nada, tenía un aura que destila "maldad" Como también desdén a su persona, algo dentro del niño sabía que ese feo ser le traía muchos problemas y que lo más sensato era hacerle ver a su nueva adquisición que él era mucho a comparación del otro insignificante e insípido sujeto.

—Tú—. James habló fuerte, pero con arrogancia que ocacionó que la niña dejara de irradiar felicidad para tener nervios (ella no sabía nada y si era alguien de la escuela, un exámen sorpresa o una evaluación para saber si eras apto para el Colegio) sin duda la niña máquina a una velocidad impresionante, lo cual su acompañante logró observar, así fue como un odio irracional surigio de lo más profundo de James Potter hacia el niño de ojos ónix.

La mano pálida del niño azabache se posó con cautela y ternura en la pierna tapada por la túnica de la niña dándole apoyo incondicional y tratando de calmar sus nervios que estaban crispandolo a él también, todo pasó de manera inconciente sin saber que ese simple trato a su única amiga cambiaría completamente su vida.

—Hola —contestó la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa y James se derritió con aquel gesto inocente, planeando tenerla para él y solo para él, sin entender sus pensamientos sólo actuando por instinto casi animal—. Me llamo James Potter y tú ángel.

Un bufido exasperante se escuchó seguido de la risa floja, pero risueña de la pelirroja.

—Sev, deja de hacer eso, actúas como un perro. Evans, Lily Evans.

—Snape, Serevus Snape.

Desde ese pequeño instante algo entre Severus y James había cambiado, en vez de poder ser amigos se convirtieron en enemigos jurados eternamente.

James quería a Lily como su pareja y Severus al parecer deseaba lo mismo de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Con los años James junto a su pandilla llamada por ellos mismo como "Los Merodeadores" le hicieron la vida imposible a todos los Slytherin.

En efecto, James después de no lograr nada con Lily, se encaminó a otro vagón dándose de bruces con un castaño de ojos amarillos y un Black en toda regla, el Black negado de la familia oscura. Desde ese momento se volvieron amigos prometiendo estar para el otro, por eso cuando James vio que Remus Lupin (el castaño, tímido, amante de los libros y la paz) y Sirius Black fueron puestos en Gryffindor; se planteó severamente quedar en la casa de los Leones o en las Serpientes como el deseaba hacer, no obstante al ver que Lily iba nerviosa a la casa de los Leones y Severus a la de las Serpientes decidió que el Sombrero Seleccionador debía de concederle un favor.

Fue así como un Potter otro año más era un León a toda regla de la palabra.

Con favoritismo, y un poco de ayuda extra, James Potter fue la pesadilla de muchos Slytherin, pero más de Severus Snape, esa molestia constante que no hacia otra cosa que meterse donde nadie lo llamaba.

Sin duda la relación de Severus y James nunca fue buena, siempre se llevó entre hechizos, maleficios, y sangre por doquier.

Entonces...

Si ellos eran extremadamente inestables el uno con el otro.

Porqué...

¿Por qué la voluntad de James Potter fue esa?

益_益

—27 de julio de 1986—

L

a Hilandera.

Un hombre vestido con ropa casual negra se posó en el costado de un enorme armario donde en la lateral de dicho mueble se encontraba oculto una puerta secreta, ahí en ese escondite mantenía resguardadas las botellas de alcohol tanto licor muggle como el mágico.

Ese hombre con recelo, pero con las emociones nublando su juicio, tomó el licor más fuerte de su reserva oculta.

Odiaba tomar, eso le hacia recordar a su "padre" aunque las pocas veces que lo hacía eran gracias a su amigo y padre de su ahijado, Lucius Malfoy.

Sin embargo, esté era uno de esos días.

Esos días donde todo lo construido se destruía bajo el fulgor de una llama triste.

Los recuerdos azotan su mente, trayendo tristeza y felicidad. Trayendo a la persona amada como odiada. Ese hombre de ojos ónix y nariz ganchuda mostraba la desolación en su rostro, el sentimiento de dolor que gobernaba a su vida solitaria.

Él deseaba estar con esa persona que amo por mucho tiempo y que apesar del tiempo de los malos momentos o de la muerte misma él seguía amando con la misma fuerza que aquella vez en que la conoció.

Recordó esa sonrisa tímida que le daba al recibir un cumplido, los ojos llameantes que le pedían su aprobación cada vez que hacia una poción para su deleite, el rostro contraído cuando cometí una falta hacia su persona, su ceño fruncido cada vez que algo le molestaba y también recordaba sus adorables regaños, esos que recibía cuando insultaba a la lejanía a todo aquel ser de su devoción.

Esa persona era su luz, ahora él era pura oscuridad...

Suspiro con melancolía, trató de plasmar en su mente su cabello largo y ese cuerpo que lo dejaba seco de la impresión pero solo recordaba ese cuerpo inerte en aquel suelo de un hogar externo al de ellos dos.

Sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas rodaron por su rostro cansado.

Así fue la forma en que un hombre de piel albina y cabello largo suelto color Rubio casi blanco encontró al azabache.

Sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda baja en el costado de una mesa de cristal rota y rodeado de licores por todo el lado. Los ojos ónix gurñian por la persona amada, súa labios secos oprimien las ganas de gritar su dolor y su rostro mostrando esa debilidad que ante los demás oculta bajo la máscara de la frialdad y diferencia a las dichas humanas.

El Rubio desprendió de su cuerpo la túnica de viaje mientras camina hacia el encuentro de su joven amigo.

El azabache alza sus ojos para conectarlos con las orbes plateadas de su amigo más allegado que tiene, en realidad el único que le queda.

—Eres patético, simplemente aberrante para todo el mundo—. La crueldad era dicha en pocas palabras, pero el ojioscuro sabía la verdad intención detrás de esas palabras, por lo que sin demora contestó con voz apagada—. No puedo, no puedo Luc, yo la mate, yo fui el culpable de sus muertes y él que hace, dime que hace.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, se sienta al lado opuesto de su amigo importandole muy poco su estatus de Sangre Pura, pues para ese hombre aristócrata, de cabellos celestiales y mirada comprensiva es más importante el consuelo que le dará a su amigo que mil reseñas en El Profeta.

—Sabés que no es tu culpa, solo haz puesto tu confianza en las personas no indicadas y entregaste tu corazón a la persona errónea.

Un sonido seco se escucha por toda la casa vacía y deprimente de la calle la hilandera—. Jamás, escúchame bien Abraxas. Jamás digas que mi amor por ella fue error mucho menos que esto que siento es erróneo —el hombre se para tambaleándose y gruñe al caer en la cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo.

Él, siempre hacía eso, lo llevaba hasta el límite. Sólo así era capaz de sacar toda la mierda que traía guardando a dentro desde aquel insípido e aberrante día.

—Ahora, ya que estamos "bien" qué fue lo que pasó, qué te dijeron para que entraras en depresión otra vez.

La silbante voz del rubio le erizo la piel transformándolo de Nueva cuenta en un niño, ese niño que nunca pudo ser.

Antes de contestar se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo y lloró todo el dolor, golpeó el pecho cubierto por una camiseta cuello "V" de color vino, mientras gritaba el nombre de su amor, de ese mismo amor que hace cinco años yacía en una lápida bajo tierra, junto a un ser que nunca la mereció.

—Ayer me llamaron de Gringotts, necesitaban mi presencia de urgencia, Lucius él, él lo hizo de nuevo... Ese imbécil patán se salió con la suya de nuevo y yo... —no pudo continuar porque el recuerdo del día de ayer por la tarde lo invadió como si se hubiera metido a un Pensadoro para revisar sus recuerdos.

Lucius por su parte sólo hizo algo que lo más seguro su amigo lo mataría después de la depresión que cargaba por el aniversario de muerte de los antiguos Potter's, pero el sabía que era necesario.

El rubio lanzo el hechizo Legeremancia para traer el recuerdo del día de ayer así saber que ese asunto que él había logrado hacer nuevamente.

—26 de julio de 1986—

L

a Hilandera, 5: 45pm.

Severus Snape se ubicaba en la cocina tratando de acomodar todo de manera ordenada, en menos de quince días tendría que marchar a Hogwarts y lidiar con los estúpidos intento de mocosos nardentales de Magos y brujas aprendices, o como a él le gustaba llamarlos

escorias de la vida, seres pocos gratos de su presencia, pues ninguna cosa rara con túnica nueva era grato de su magistral maestría en Pociones Avanzadas; sin duda alguna Severus sólo intentaba recordar porqué dejó las pociones para darle clases a estúpidos mocosos sin cerebro alguno.

Entonces lo recordó y su mundo cayó en una picada en descenso demasiado hondo.

Él era el culpable de su muerte, nadie más que él era el culpable de que un niño —no grato de su humor— quedara huérfano y en el ojo de la hipocresía, sí él admitía que sus celos; el recelo, amor, odio y todo sentimiento lo cagaron cometiendo el peor error de todos, pero el confío mucho en un ser que le prometió todo, que en cambio de dárselo se lo arrebató de la manera más cruel de todas.

Severus tiró todos los trastes al suelo, sin importarle que hiciera desorden y que el trabajo echo se fuera a la borda, pues para él era mejor descargar su furia en algo insípido sin poderla tratar en los verdaderos causantes.

Confió, como un niño necesitado de amor y protección.

Confió en un ser que vió como un padre y que sucedió lo traicionó de la peor manera posible.

La mató, despedazo su última esperanza de recuperar al amor de su vida, esa luz que curaba sus cicatrices, la esperanza de existir algo mejor para un alma corrompida, la salvación de su vida maldita, sobre las cosas también era su todo en medio de la nada.

Cansado de llorar, maldecir o implorar a los magos más importantes de la historia, se puso derecho mandando a relucir esa actitud de un hombre sin sentimientos, una persona que no sentía más que desprecio por la vida misma, aunque en realidad sentía desprecio hacia si mismo.

Deshaciéndose de la ropa se dejó caer en el sillón alto color vino que mantenía en honor a su único amor, ese era su color favorito, sonrió con melancolía dando un suspiro amargo.

Los recuerdos vinieron y viajaron al mar del cajón secreto, ese donde solo guarda sus secretos más profundos, aquellos que nadie más que él los saben, pues la otra persona llevaba casi cinco años inerte bajo la tierra de una lejanía excesivamente de su persona.

Las lágrimas sin darle permiso a nada, cayendo estaban en sus pálidos y cacarisas mejillas, marcadas por las pociones, maltratos de la infancia e incluso por las maldiciones llegadas hasta su Inmaculada piel nivea.

Antes de que el dolor se apoderara de su vida, un picoteo insistente se escucho a la lateral, dado con la ubicación de la ventana cerrada con cortinas de terciopelo blanco.

Gruño al saberse que nadie merecía ser Tratado como lo era él, sin embargo, con las fuerzas agotadas. Severus se paró con elegancia mínima para caminar en bóxer escarlata hasta la lechuza elegante que picotea su ventana con efusiva nada vista en las lechuzas de su amigo Lucius.

Con la duda en el paladar llegó hasta la lechuza y abrió la ventana mostrando su desnudez al animal café claro que lo mira con ojos reprochadores.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro gastado, esa mirada era la misma que su amor le daba cada que decía o hacía alguna trastada enfrente de la gente nada garra para él.

«Gringotts» pensó Severus al ver la placa forjada en oro macizo que resplande con los rayos del tenue sol de la tarde.

El animal entra aterrizando con magistral vuelo en el hombro descubierto de Severus, extiende su para derecha y espera a que el hombre tome el pergamino, después una mirada más de reproche gorgojea molesto mientras desaparece de la vista del hombre.

El azabache cierra la ventana al tener el aire del exterior en su piel descubierta y sin caminar ni nada abre el pergamino dejando al descubierto el mandado de los duendes del Banco Mágico.

Se solicita en el Banco Mágico de Londres a las 7: 50 pm de este día en curso para tratar sobre la última voluntad de James Charlus Potter.

Se despide:

Alfhador, Director de los duendes de Gringotts.

Al terminar de leer el pergamino, Severus se viste en un movimiento brusco de varita.

Sin ganas de renegar el mandato de los duendes enciende la chimenea para lanzar polvos Flu.

—Banco Mágico, Gringotts—. Clara y fuerte es su voz.

Media hora más tarde; después de el Pandemonium que se alzó en la entrada por su aspecto mortífago, lo dejaron entrar al despacho directo del Jefe de los duendes.

—Señor Prince, bienvenido. Tome asiento, se le solicitó aquí para tratar sobre la última voluntad del Señor Potter.

Gruño en tono cansado.

Incluso después de muerto no lo dejaba en paz, pero que mierda pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre de miserable existencia, si, nada pasaba en esa cabeza hueca.

Lo más seguro es que exigía mantenerse alejado de su hijo, esa nueva escoria para la humanidad, como si él deseara tener contacto con ese ser malcriado, ya tenía suficiente con su ahijado como para tener que soportar al gran niño-que-vivió.

Claro como si el quisiera el recuerdo del engaño.

Sin decir lo que realmente quería decir, asintió dándole permiso al duden de hacer su trabajo.

—Muy bien, antes de nada haga el favor de dar un poco de su sangre, pues el testamento sólo se abre con ella.

Fruncido el ceño en su rostro contraído accede al pedido.

Es testamento del inútil o de su amada Lily.

Negando con la mirada espera con lentitud la respuesta ante su sangre.

El cofre donde se encontraba el pergamino negro y letra blanca se ilumina con los colores de Slytherin y Gryffindor en una armonía que sorprende a los presentes.

Alfhador ahoga su asombro en la hostilidad, dejó de lado las herramientas de la Caja para admirar lo que desde la separación de Salazar y Godric no se veía hasta este momento y las palabras de su lechuza se hicieron presente en su mente.

»El enemigo esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero el héroe pronto esta debajo de la tutela de su guardián«

Sin duda alguna su lechuza era la encarnación de la misma Morgana.

Severus por su parte no fue tan exitoso en ocultar el asombro, pues no muchas veces se veía lo que sus ojos negros veían, y algo dentro de sus muros de Oclumancia deseo derribar para profundizar la nueva adquisición de conocimiento.

—Me imagino que debes de estar confundido por este pedido, pero si esto está pasando quiere decir que yo he muerto y por ende ni el lobo o el perro pueden hacerse cargo de libertad hijo, así que temo decirte que Harry corre peligro.

Severus, sé que estas cuestionando todo lo que escuchas, que tu mente impresionante esta trabajado más que lo normal, para saber que broma pésima te estoy haciendo ahora, sin embargo deja decir mis últimas palabras...

Existió una alianza entre el bien y el mal, todos creyeron que el mal gobernó sin saber que el real peligro vive entre nosotros, dos hombres oscuridad y luz se unieron para derribarlo lucharon a muerte y solo para salir ilesos un hechizo borro lo existente separando familias y vidas Unidas, muchos viven en mentiras otros sus vidas fueron interrumpidas, pero la única esperanza sigue latiendo en el cuerpo de un infante.

Busca a Harry, cuidalo y nunca... Escúchame bien, Nunca dejes que el viejo mandar a Harry con Petunia Drusley, por favor, por lo que más quieras no dejes a mi hijo en ese lugar, ellos harán todo menos lo que tú esperas que hagan. Ellos aborrecen la magia, le temen a oo que no pueden controlar.

La mirada de Severus cambia cada segundo que las palabras siguen su curso.

Incredulidad, asombro, desconfianza, desesperanza, anhelo, aprecio, orgullo, odio y aunque muy raro sea también surge la comprensión.

No obstante sus ojos ónix resplandece de furia al ver que James Potter deseaba que su hijo estubiera incluso con su enemigo jurado antes que los Drusley's, pero... ¿Por qué?

Porqué con él y no con sus familiares.

Incluso Lily tiene más familia que a su hermana Petunia, lo pudieron dejar con la tía de ella o con la media hermana de las Evans.

Entonces...

Sin duda alguna allí había año sin descubrir y él no descansará hasta descubrirlo aunque muera en el proceso.

También estaba seguro en que solo era ahora él para establecer la última voluntad de ese hombre que le jodio la vida por muchos años, incluso después de la muerte lo seguía haciendo.

—James se puede saber qué hacés. Tú hijo quiere a su padre.

—Liliana, podías cuidarlo un momento estoy trabajando en algo peligroso.

—Esta bien yo lo cuido, vamos Harry papá esta haciendo trabajo.

—Harry quere sepente.

—James dónde dejaste a Prince.

—Está junto a Gaunt en la litera de Harry.

Sin más que decirse la conversación de la pareja finalizó y Severus más dudas tenía de todo, porqué un niño de un año tenía una serpiente y porqué la llamaron Prince.

—Bueno Severus, quería decirte una cosa más, Harry es un hablante, sabes a lo que me refiero por lo tanto no le niegues ese orígen, Liliana y yo tratamos de hacer que estudie el habla también tiene otros conocimientos. Te sorprenderá saber que tiene cierto gusto por las pociones así que no te disgustara más que su curiosidad.

Los ojos ónix no podían estar más exaltados que en ese preciso momento.

Era él o James Potter le estaba dando la tutela de su hijo.

Si tan solo supiera las cosas jamás le dejaría a Harry a su cuidado.

—Espero y mi muerte haya válido, pero si no es así lamento haber sido un cobarde por mucho tiempo. No sabes como me encantaría que tu Lord supiera nuestra ubicación, pero Black es muy resentido con el amor así que cambió con Peter el ser guardián.

Sirius Black es inocente, Severus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando a parte que era eso de que el perro es resentido con el amor y que cuadra aquí el Lord de mierda que lo traicionó, esto está más complicado a cada segundo.

—Si el Lord supiera donde vivo aún abría posibilidad de vivir y poder estar para mi mundo y sus retoños, pero como sé que no lo hace entonces no me queda otra cosa más que decir.

El despacho por un segundo quedó en completo silencio, a continuación un sonido sordo impacto en todo el lugar junto a una luz plateada que alumbró el cuerpo entero de Severus.

—Yo, James Charlus Potter, padre de Harrison Tobias Potter Evans. Le otorgó la tutela total a Severus Tobias Snape Prince, así mismo lo declaró guardián de la riqueza Potter.

Antes de que Snape reaccionara la cara corpórea de James Potter desaparece no sin antes hacer un gesto que al azabache se le antojo conocido en demasía, pero no recuerda porqué.

La Hilandera.

—Actualidad—

—Eres el tutor legal de Potter.

—Sí.

—Entonces que mierda haces aquí.

—Todo es una puta mentira Lucius, porqué mierda James Potter me dejaría a Harry a mí, dime, a mí entre todas las personas.

—Eso yo no lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que eres un imbécil si dejas a ese niño en casa de unos muggles.

Así fue como Lucius Malfoy arrastró fuera de la calle la Hilandera a su amigo de niñez para que fuera por su nueva responsabilidad.

El rubio suspiro con cansancio.

Ese imbécil de Potter si que sabía cómo hacerla.

Que vida les tocaba a esos dos.

Un niño huérfano y un hombre solitario.

Un niño, hijo de Lily y James, el hombre que ama a esa mujer y odia a ese hombre.

Si, en efecto un dúo demasiado complicado.

Se tendrá que mudar una temporada a la casa pequeña, solo mientras esos dos se pueden llevar como familia.

Una que eran ahora.

—Sepente mala, no coma flores de tía Petunia, ella se enojada y me pegada con su zapatilla.

La sangre hirió en ambos hombres.

Así que el testamento es válido.

La última voluntad de James Potter fue darle la custodia de su hijo a su enemigo jurado.

¿En qué estába pensando ese hombre?


End file.
